


Just a Bunch of Teenagers: A Teen Wolf Ficlet Collection

by alessandralee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, M/M, Multiship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection for all the short fics I've written for Teen Wolf. Multiship, with ships designated in the chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apple (Scott/Isaac)

Scott is mesmerized. He shouldn’t be staring, but eating an apple also shouldn’t be so pornographic. And then Isaac smirks, which shouldn’t be possible with his teeth embedded in the fruit, and Scott realizes he’s been putting on a show the entire time.


	2. Ocean (Scott/Isaac)

They’ve been lying on the beach in silence for at least a half an hour, when Isaac rolls over to face Scott.

"I haven’t been to the beach since my brother died; he used to drag me along with him while he ogled girls in bikinis."

Scott’s pretty sure there’s more to in than that, but Isaac doesn’t volunteer anything, so he doesn’t ask.


	3. Cuddling (Allison/Lydia)

"No, come back to bed," Allison whines when she rolls over to find Lydia’s half of the bed cold and unoccupied.

"I can’t. We pull into the station in an hour and we still haven’t picked a hotel. Also, I need to shower."

"Lydia, you’re on vacation. Relax. We can find a hotel once we get there. I can definitely think of better ways to spend the next hour."

"You’re lucky it’s been two months since I last saw you," Lydia concedes, lifting the covers and getting back into bed. "Because if you weren’t gallivanting across Europe while I finish school, then I definitely wouldn’t be so easily swayed." The last part is mumbled into the crook of Allison’s neck.

"What can I say," Allison rolls over to face Lydia, "I’m the luckiest girl in the world to have such an accommodating girlfriend. And you can definitely wait for a shower until we check in. You smell like lavender."

Lydia pulls Allison closer, but not before setting the alarm on her phone to go off in 45 minutes. She may be easily swayed by Allison’s charms, but she’s not walking around Florence in her pajamas.


	4. Memory (Allison/Lydia)

It doesn’t matter that Lydia knows it isn’t her fault, doesn’t matter that there’s no logical reason to blame herself (and Lydia is generally really good about going with the logical choice), she can’t help but feel responsible for Allison’s death.

If only she’d paid more attention to the Nogitsune when Stiles started appearing, then she wouldn’t have been caught unaware and dragged off.

If only she’d let Allison teach her those self defense moves, then maybe she could have fought him off, or gotten away.

If only she hadn’t let herself get so preoccupied with Aiden, or with saving Stiles, or with trying to keep her powers at arm’s length, then maybe she would have been able to spend more time with her closest friend.

If only she had done better, thought faster, been smarter, then maybe she wouldn’t only be left with memories. 

If only she’d been less scared, hadn’t settled for Aiden, then maybe she and Allison could have been something more.


	5. Freezer (Allison/Lydia)

"What is my favorite shirt doing in the freezer?"

“Technically,” Allison says, grabbing a tall glass from the kitchen cupboard, “that is my shirt. You’ve just commandeered it.”

“But I look so cute in it,” Lydia pouts.

It’s true, but right now the ridiculous amount of sweat coating Allison’s body trumps however cute Lydia might be.

“Sorry, it was the only thing clean and I’m dying in this heat,” she pulls the sweatshirt out of the freezer and pulls it over her head.

Maybe today was the wrong day to for a run. But Allison really wants to do well in that marathon she signed up for in a few months, and if she lets a heatwave stand in the way of her training, she won’t have much success. And she needs to ice her knee before she gets in the shower.

“You’re lucky you’re cute too,” Lydia says.


	6. Bleeding (Allison/Lydia)

"Shit, are you bleeding?"

“Not my blood,” Lydia responds with a scary grin. “Although I am kind of annoyed that he ruined this shirt.”

It’s not hard for Allison to guess whose blood it is.

“Peter Hale?”

Lydia nods, looking right through Allison as she does so.

Honestly, Allison will probably sleep easier knowing that he’s gone. But the glassy look in Lydia’s eyes and the manic grin on her lips is worrying.

Allison wraps an arm around Lydia’s shoulders as gently as she can and guides the other woman back to her car.

“I’m taking you home,” she whispers in Lydia’s ear as she helps her into the passenger seat. “My home,” she clarifies. “We’ll get you cleaned up and you can pass out in my bed and we’ll talk about this in the morning, okay?”


End file.
